Mascota
by Emiita
Summary: A Sasuke no le gustaban los animales. Todos. Ni gatos ni perros. Y no, tampoco creía que una iguana o una serpiente pudiera ser mejor mascota. Simplemente no quería tener una mascota -con Naruto tenía más que suficiente.-


**Declaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

**Advertencia:**Palabrotas, pero pocas. OoC. UA. Amo a los perros *rueda*

**Nº. Palabras:** 870

**Resumen: **A Sasuke no le gustaban los animales. Todos. Ni gatos ni perros. Y no, tampoco creía que una iguana o una serpiente pudiera ser mejor mascota. Simplemente no quería tener una mascota -con Naruto tenía más que suficiente.-

* * *

**Mascota**

Sasuke estaba irritado, seriamente irritado. Mierda, a él ni siquiera le gustaban los animales -Naruto estaba dentro de dicha categoría- Su madre ya le amargó la infancia con el maldito gato blanco persa, Minino -no había un nombre más original que ese-, el cual tenía cierta tendencia a tocarle los huevos de maneras descomunales. Sí, un estúpido felino le quitó su puesto de niño-de-mamá.

Se detuvo en medio de la calle, sintiendo como las pisadas detrás de él igualmente se detenían y un suave jadeo se alzaba. Bufó.

–Tks, no me sigas.

A Sasuke no le gustaban los animales. Todos. Ni gatos ni perros. Y no, tampoco creía que una iguana o una serpiente pudiera ser mejor mascota. Simplemente no quería tener una mascota -con Naruto tenía más que suficiente.-

Uchiha giró encontrándose con dos ojitos brillosos observándolo con la lengua por fuera. Uh, qué asquerosamente adorable.

–Hn.

El perro se acercó y olió sus zapatillas de deporte, dándole un lametón en el tobillo. Sasuke volvió a bufar, exasperado.

Joder, no entendía por qué carajo ese perro se empeñó en seguirlo. ¡Él no fue amable! No le dio comida, lo llamó o hizo nada para demostrar simpatía por él. El chuco simplemente vino solo. Bueh, quizás influenció que al sentarse en la banca del parque, lo saludara y le contara su desgraciada vida compartiendo piso con una mujer susceptible y un... ¿hombre? ¿Animal? Dejémoslo en idiota que toma tus cosas sin permiso -Yap, la auto reflexión en voz alta es terapéutica, pero quizás debería de dejar de hacerlo en medio de la calle sino quería recibir terapia de verdad.-

Sasuke miró al cachorro con indiferencia y siguió caminando con el animalillo pisándole los talones.

Una vez llegó al bloque de edificio donde vivía y cruzó la puerta de su apartamento, el ruido de la tele inundó sus oídos y la voz escandalosa de Naruto lo saludó, como era lo habitual. Sakura fue la primera en notar al perro.

–Sasuke ¿has traído un perro a casa?

– ¿Perro? Creía que habías dicho que nada de animales, de veras ¡fue una de tus estúpidas normas para vivir juntos! –lo acusó Naruto, apuntándolo con un dedo.

Sakura alzó las cejas y se cruzó de brazos, dándole la razón a Naruto. Sasuke maldijo en silencio y se frotó el puente de la nariz, frustrado.

–Me siguió.

– ¿Te siguió a ti? ¡Pero si eres un amargado, de veras!–rió su amigo.

Sakura sonrió.

–Algo habrás hecho para que te siga.

–Hmp. Yo no hice nada. Él me siguió.

El perro al sentir como Sasuke hablaba de él se acercó más contra sus piernas, refugiándose de sus dos compañeros de piso.

–Pues él parece sentirse a gusto contigo. –comentó Sakura con ojos suspicaces.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros.

Durante unos minutos los tres se quedaron en silencio, en medio de su pequeño salón-comedor-cocina, mirando al perrito, sin saber exactamente qué hacer, qué diablos hacía él allí y por qué mierda siguió a Sasuke -admitámoslo, Uchiha no es míster simpatía.-

– ¿Nos lo quedamos? –se atrevió a preguntar Naruto.

Sakura dudó.

–Si nos lo quedamos todos tenemos que comprometernos con que lo cuidaremos. –miró a Naruto. –Jugar con él es importante, pero sacarlo a pasear también. El perro no es un juguete.

– ¡Lo prometo, de veras!

–No vamos a quedárnoslo.

– ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? No seas idiota, Sasuke. –le reclamó Naruto, enojado.

–Hn, no quiero mascotas. –chasqueó la lengua. –Contigo tenemos animal de sobra.

–Maldito bastardo.

Naruto se acercó rápido a Sasuke con la intención de iniciar una de sus habituales peleas, pero antes de que Sakura pudiera meterse o decir algo, el perrito se adelantó, se colocó delante de Sasuke y le ladró a Naruto, ofuscado -entiéndase que es un cachorro que apenas puede con su propio cuerpo. No le daría miedo ni a una mosca. Pero eso él no lo sabe.-

–Creo que le gustas.

–Hmp. Silencio.

El perro detuvo su ladrido, volvió a su posición inicial y lambió el tobillo de Sasuke. A Naruto se le abrió tan rápido la boca que casi sintió como se le desencajaba la mandíbula.

–No es justo, el perro quiere más a Sasuke-emo que a mí.

–Es hembra. –lo corrigió Sakura. – ¿Verdad bonita?

La perrita movió la cola, amablemente hacía la chica.

–Nos la quedamos.

– ¿Oíste eso, lin...?

La perra la ladró a Naruto, evitando que se acercara. Sakura rió.

–Eso te pasa por pelearte son Sasuke.

Sasuke aún en silencio, observó con una ceja alzada a Sakura enumerar en voz alta todas las cosas que iban a necesitar para la nueva integrante del hogar y a Naruto lloriquear en la otra esquina del pequeño apartamento palabras inconexas que solo trataban de expresar la injusticia de que la perra no lo quería.

Habían decidido quedarse con el animalito por su cuenta y sin contar con él.

Cuando miró hacia abajo vio allí a la cachorra, sentada a su lado, esperando que él se moviera. Y mierda, quizás no era tan malo tener una mascota -al menos esta no era un gato persa con nombre cliché que lo odiaba. Esa era una perra que sin conocerlo de nada ya odiaba a Naruto. Y si odiaba a Naruto no podía ser tan mala.-

* * *

_Quiero un perro *rueda*_

_Ains, se me murió mi perrita el año pasado, va hacer un año en Mayo y mi mamá me anda tentando con la idea de traer un perro, pero sé que no lo va a traer y ando de desconsolada T_T _

_Maldito Uchiha asexual encantador de perros (? Uh, acabo de descurbrirle una nueva profesión a Sasuke aparte de emo vengador xD El próximo encantador de perros a llegado (? xD _

_Lo sé, me he puesto moñas con los Team Seven, pero simplemente se me ocurrió y tenía ganas de escribir "algo" (lo que fuera, incluso un relato porno (?...Ok, no. No es porno, es erótico...vaaaaaaaaaaaale, no, estoy de broma, mi medicación no me hace bien xDDD_

_En fin... si quieren tener mascotas...¡sean lindos, conscientes y responsables! ¡una mascota no es un juguete, es uno más!_

_Nos leemos, babys~_


End file.
